Friday Nights
by fangirlamanda
Summary: "Aaron, I swear to God," Emily grumbled. Her boyfriend had a nasty habit of finding different ways to mess with her, and in the few months they'd been dating, he'd decided his favorite was holding things over her head. Literally.


"Aaron, I swear to God," Emily grumbled.

Her boyfriend had a nasty habit of finding different ways to mess with her, and in the few months they'd been dating, he'd decided his favorite was holding things over her head.

Literally.

He would grab an object and hold it out of her reach. He had over half a foot on her, which made getting things back almost impossible. This time, he his item of choice was the TV remote.

"We had a deal. If I made dinner, I got to pick the movie."

"You ordered pizza. I'd hardly call that making dinner."

"That didn't stop you from eating it," she stated, folding her arms across her chest.

Sometimes, if she refused to participate in his childish games, he'd lose interest and return whatever he'd taken. This was not one of those times.

"That's fair, but still." he smirked. "If you want it, you're just going to have to come get it."

Emily subconsciously bit her lip as she tried to devise a plan.

"Okay, very tempting, but it's not going to work this time,"

Biting down on her lip was something she'd always done when deep in thought, and it had driven him nuts long before they'd even started developing actual feelings for each other.

She suddenly had an idea, and her face must have shown it because he raised an eyebrow at her in question. Emily smirked back at him, only making him more confused.

"What?"

Emily surged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and yanking him down to her height, pressing her lips into his. He was obviously surprised by her sudden actions, stumbling back a bit before placing his hands at her waist, still holding the remote. She kissed him fiercely, almost getting lost in his touch before remembering her plan. Emily removed one hand from his neck and reached down, grabbing the remote out of his hand.

"Thanks," she stated, pulling away.

"Oh, that's just cruel," he said.

"Too bad," She smirked, turning and walking back into the living room.

Emily stood behind the couch and flipped through the movies as Aaron came up behind her. He moved her hair to one side and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her against him. At first, he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"What do you have in mind?" he murmured, bringing his head up and lightly brushing her ear with his nose.

His breath tickled and caused her to slightly giggle.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"Well, I can think of a much better way to spend her Friday night than watching a movie," he sighed, lightly kissing the skin under her ear and moving down her neck.

"Aaron," she groaned, biting down on her lip again.

"And that right there is half the reason why,"

She let out a long sigh, placing the remote on the couch and wrapping her hands around his at her abdomen. As he began making his way down her jaw, she turned her head to the side so that their lips connected. Emily brought one hand up to his face, gently pressing the pads of her fingers to his cheek. She kissed him back slowly, ignoring the eager pressure of his lips on hers.

"So, what should we watch?" she asked breathlessly, picking up the remote and facing the TV, teasing him.

"You're evil," he groaned.

Emily smirked, knowing just how crazy this was making him.

"I know," she said smugly.

Aaron buried his head in her neck again, his breath tickling her skin.

"And let me guess, you're about to pick the most boring movie of all time too?"

"You know you love me,"

"I'd be happy to prove it." he said, starting to kiss her neck once more.

"I might just have to take you up on that offer,"

Emily turned around to face him, this time grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him down to her height. He pushed her against the couch and she hooked her right leg around him to brace herself. The kisses became more and more intense until she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. As Aaron walked them back into the bedroom, she knew that this would be much better than watching a movie.


End file.
